NeverNeverLeafina
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Himeno stopped believing in fairytales when her mother passed away years ago. Now with her new family she feels lonely and unwanted. Her step mother tries to replace her mother and her stepsisters are mean to her.


Hello everyone I'm finally back and here with the continuation of my old stories and new ones as well. I just hope that everyone will enjoy them all though. Well here is one of my newest stories that I had to at least write the first chapter for! Enjoy!

Some of the characters are probably going to be OOC just for a warning though.

NeverNeverLeafina

Preview: It's a Pretear crossover with Peter Pan. Himeno stopped believing in fairytales when her mother passed away years ago. Now with her new family she feels lonely and unwanted. Her step mother tries to replace her mother and her stepsisters are mean to her. She wishes to have a young handsome man sweep her off her feet and take her away from this dreaded hell hole. Enter Hayate and the Lost Leafe Brothers. From then on out, her life was never the same. She enters into NeverNeverLeafina and encounters mermaids and pirates. Along with her stepsisters, they encounter the evil captain Takako who is always at the Leafe Boys tail. Will Himeno find peace and have a place to truly call home?

Chapter One: The Encounter

"_Once upon a time there lived a family of nine. And in that family, there was seven boys ranging from seventeen to six in age. Now although the family was quite enormous, they were unfortunately poor and could barely afford to put food on the table let alone keep a roof over their head._

_Still the family somehow managed to keep themselves off the street._

_But though they struggled, the parents in the end had suffered the consequences of supporting their huge family. You see since the parents each had several jobs, their health wasn't quite the best it should've been. So the boys who loved their parents very much tried their best to lighten the load of the jobs that they had by doing odd jobs in town. But alas it was a futile effort because the parents grew sicker and sicker by each passing day until one night they went to bed only to never see another sunrise again. _

_Sadden and confused on what they should do, Hayate the oldest brother tried to find a way to solve their financial problems. Though he was the eldest of his siblings it was extremely difficult to get a job when he didn't have the education for it. And thus their struggle to survive pressed on. _

_However one day when the brothers were eating their supper something awful happened. While they were in the midst of eating, several strange men barged into their household and demanded that they gave them their food and anything that they had valuable. Though considering that they were dirt poor and had nothing of importance or much food for even themselves, they attempted to protect what little of food they had from the thieves. _

_The strange men who interrupted their meal on the other hand did not enjoy the boys protecting their food and thus they engaged themselves in a battle with the seven boys in order to get what little that they had. Now while the battle was underway, outside of the small abode was a tiny bird with odd color feathers. While the bird's feathers were pink like the color of a girl's cheeks when they blush, and the eyes were green like leaves from a tree, the bird itself had flown inside the house and into the middle of the struggle. And what happened next was quite spectacular._

_With a simple flap from its tiny wings, a golden glittery dust of some kind magically appeared and gently bathed the children in its light. Surprised by the bizarre dust that was showering them, the children weren't expecting the next second to see their feet rise up from the ground that they were just standing upon. Immediately the fight came to a halt as everyone including the thieves gazed at the sight in wonder._

_The bird who gave them such a glorious gift chirped with glee as everyone's attention was brought to it. Worry and shock were on everyone's visages as the bird flew toward Hayate and touched his face with its beak. Flinching from the creature's touch, the seventeen year old stumbled backwards colliding his head into the wall. Groaning from the pain that shoot through his cranium from the impact, what happened soon after made the boy believe he might've hit his head too hard. Because the bird that touched his cheek was now speaking to him!_

_Panic engulfed his body as the little bird tried desperately to calm the poor teen down and trust its words. Little by little Hayate was able to calm down in order to hear what the small bird had to say. But what the creature told Hayate made him want to reconsider ever speaking to the tiny thing at all. But what the pink bird said to the eldest brother was that he could take them away from this awful place and let them go to a world where they would never have to worry about food, shelter, or grown up problems ever again. _

_As bizarre as that speech sounded, it was even queerer coming from a bird! Because for an exotic bird like that, how would it even know about reality when it probably came from a nearby zoo or from someone's house? But even so, Hayate couldn't help but feel that he could believe in the little bird's words as odd as that is. He especially considered the idea when he turned around to see that the thieves were already regaining their senses from their stupor and were now deciding to assault his brothers once again. Immediately his uncertainty was gone only to be replaced with his concern over his brothers' safety. Shifting his attention to his siblings who were still awestruck from the talking creature, he told them that they were leaving with the bird in order to find a better life then they have right now. _

_The said bird chirped with glee as it left the room leading the way to their new home and life. Following quickly after the bird, the boys left their home and the thieves behind them in order to live a life that they have always dreamed of having. Flying higher and higher after the pink bird, they passed by many homes, buildings, and landscapes as they flew on into the night sky. Onwards they flew until they reached the second star to the right of the north one to a land where everyone knows and calls NeverNeverLeafienia._

_Yes this is where the true story begins of Hayate and his lost brothers and the many adventures that follow them. _

_Out of the many stories that were told of the seven brothers, one in particular is told and heard about by many. The tale is about how the famous Captain Takako became the very captain that still chases Hayate and his brothers to this day. And it began like this.._

_Once upon a time, their lived two sisters who grew up hearing tales about Hayate and his lost leafe brothers and wishing that someday they would meet the dashing youth teenager who refused to grow up. It wasn't until one cold chilly night that their wish was granted when they encountered Hayate and his brother-"_

"Natsue could you please stop reading NeverNeverLeafina to us considering that we heard all the stories numerous times."

A woman in her mid thirties with brown hair wrapped in a beehive hairstyle turned to a girl with short red hair that resembled an upside down tulip. A frown made an impression on the older woman's face while she tightened her hold on the children's book. 

"Why Himeno…don't you love your father's novels about Hayate and the Lost Leafe Brothers?"

Scoffing at the mere mention of the book's title, Himeno glared at the book with pent-up rage. Folding her arms across her chest, she answered her stepmother's question.

"I did love my dad's books, but only when mom was alive to enjoy them with me."

A tear rolled down Natsue's visage as she shifted her attention to the two girls sitting quietly on the bed across from hers. A small smile lit her face as an idea occurred to her.

"So Mayune, Mawata what do you think about Kaoru's book?"

Hope glistened in her gray eyes as she stared at the two girls sitting on the bed. However their response wasn't any different than Himeno's earlier answer. The first to speak out of the two was the younger sister Mawata.

"Mother why must we read these silly tales hundreds of times when we already know what happens to Hayate and the Lost Leafe Brothers each time?" A bored Mawata replied while she twirled her gorgeous brown curls around her index finger. It appeared from the looks of it, that she was more interested in playing with her hair rather than the adventurous story that their mother was reading to them.

While the younger of the two sisters's busied herself with her hair, the other was whining about the entire point of reading the story to them at all. Standing up to her full height, the older sister Mayune ungracefully stomped her foot on the carpeted floor in vexation as she spoke each word in a loud tone of voice.

"MOM WHY DO YOU INSIST ON READING THESE BARBARIC STORIES FROM A MAN WHO IS A DRUNK, CRACK POT WRITER, WHO HAS A DAUGHTER THAT ALWAYS MOPES ABOUT HER DECEASED MOTHER?"

"MAYUNE!" Natsue yelled at her daughter appalled by the horrible words that she spoke about her husband Kaoru and her stepdaughter Himeno. Placing the novel she held down on the bed that she sat upon, she turned to Mayune as she put her hands on her hips. "How could you be so disrespectful to your own family? Was this the way I have been raising you girls underneath this roof?"

A stern glare was directed to the girl who simply rolled her eyes as her response. Out of the corner of Mayune's eye, she spotted her step sister who twitched slightly from irritation. This reaction brought a devilish smile across her visage as she once again spoke hoping to egg Himeno on.

"Well mother, I really don't see why we have to live here with these two lower class citizens when we had such a glorious home downtown instead of this poor rundown shack of a-"

**Smack**

In that one instance when the older girl was insulting Himeno, the girl who was insulted marched right up to her sister and gave her a lovely nice red handprint on her pale countenance. Silence invaded the once loud bedroom as all eyes were on the red head as each girl had a different expression on their face. While Mayune had a shocked expression on her face because she was the one who was hit, Mawata her little sister merely stared at Himeno with a slight amused look on hers. Apparently the scene before her seemed quite humorous to the girl. And lastly of course was the mother who was innocently trying to settle the girls' quarrel had a hand over her mouth and a surprised look in her gray eyes.

After they have been living together underneath the same roof for about nearly a year, never has the girls displayed such a commotion such as this before and for poor Natsue this was too much for her poor heart to take. Gradually, she lifted her hand off her face and in a small almost inaudible voice she questioned her stepdaughter's actions.

"Himeno? Why…why did you strike your sister?" Her voice was unusually meek as it cracked slightly toward the end of her sentence but she still pressed herself to continue to speak. Slowly she turned her gaze to meet Himeno's, but when she meet her stare Natsue's heart nearly broke at the sight of seeing flames in Himeno's reddish-brown irises. Tears glazed over her eyes as she tried hard not to let Himeno see her cry. "I know that what Mayune said was completely out of line but why would you inflict pain on your very sister? There are other ways of dealing with situations such as these but violence never solves anything."

"Yeah Himeno why would you cause me harm? Now my face will be hideous with your big fat handprint on it!" Mayune said interjecting with her mother's speech. Once she was content with what she wanted to say, she walked straight towards the vanity inside the girls' bedroom as she quickly picked up various cosmetics that would make the red mark invisible.

After remaining quite the entire time that Natsue and Mayune spoke, Himeno believed it was best to answer her step mother's inquiry. Rising from her bed, she faced her stepmother.

"I'm sorry that I did strike Mayune but I am not going to apologize for the true purpose behind the hit itself." With that said she turned on her heel and was ready to leave the bedroom when Natsue's voice angrily stopped her actions. Turning her head in her direction, she was curious to what she might say to her.

Her hands now at her side, she began clenching and unclenching them in a steady rhythm as she sharply glared at her stepdaughter. The tears that were once blinding her vision were now gone only to be replaced with a fierce thunderstorm brewing inside of her. Lifting one of her closed palms, she jutted out her index finger at Himeno.

"Young Lady that is no way to apologize to your sister let alone anyone else for that matter, now I want you to apologize again but this time I want the both of you to say it like you mean it."

"WHAT?" Mayune shouted. While she was listening to her mother screech at her step sister, her hand accidently smeared too much foundation on her face resulting it to look like a huge blob of goop after hearing how she too had to apologize as well. Not enjoying this kind of news, she wiped the extra make-up off her face as she as well joined in on the conversation.

"But mom why must I say I'm sorry when I was the one who was hit?" Pausing momentarily in her speech, her attention was now brought upon her sister Mawata. "Don't you think that this kind of treatment is unfair Mawata?"

The amused look that Mawata had on earlier when Himeno hit Mayune was now gone and in its place was an annoyed glare. After choosing to remain quite and not even be apart of her family's trivial argument, she was beyond peeved when her sister had the nerve to have her unwillingly voice her own opinion on the pathetic matter. Groaning underneath her breath, Mawata decided it was best if she spoke rather than have Mayune continue pestering her until an answer was given.

"Although you may see this act as unfair as you put it, I on the other hand believe that you deserved being slapped for your childish behavior." A gasp was heard soon afterwards as Mawata paid no heed to it as she pulled herself up only to draw back the blankets on her bed. "Now if you won't mind, I am rather tired and I would much prefer it that you would all do the same example as me and go to sleep." With that being her final thought, she quickly slipped into her twin size bed and gently closed her sleepily eyes allowing her body to draft off in dreamland.

Once they heard the audible sounds of snores coming from the sleeping girl, all eyes turned to one another. Not a single word was uttered from anyone's lips but their eyes however portrayed that they each had something on their mind that they desperately wanted to tell. But alas their mouths were clamped tight forbidding them from saying what their cowardly heart truly wanted to say. Another two minutes pass before someone finally had the courage to speak.

"Now Mayune although we are no longer as rich as we use to be, I would suggest you hold your tongue the next time you decide to speak about our family so poorly." A frown displayed itself on the girl's visage as Natsue averted her gaze to Himeno. "And Himeno, I would much appreciate it if you refer to us as family instead of treating us like complete stranger-"

"That's just it Natsue, we are strangers underneath the same roof!" Himeno shouted interrupting her. Her arms moved with each syllable when she spoke in order to emphasize her point as she paced herself around the bedroom too uncomfortable to stand still in one place.

As the two women watched Himeno walk back and forth, they were both a little saddened by the girl's comment. They both wanted to utter something anything in order to get more out of the girl, but somewhere in the back of their mind the two girls realized at that moment it would be a futile attempt to try. It was definitely that case especially when the said girl stopped her pacing and instead treaded toward the balcony doors, this action of course alarmed the both of them.

"Himeno what on earth are you doing?" Natsue's asked worriedly wasting no time dashing over towards the double doors as she reached a hand out to her successfully latching onto her right shoulder. But of course this action was soon shrugged off by the stubborn redhead who turned her head slightly giving her step mother a _"where do you think I'm going?"_ look.

Getting the message quite clearly, Natsue dropped her hand to her side and mutely walked to the bedroom door. Once she reached it, she shifted her gaze behind her one more time giving both girls a heartbreaking smile.

"Goodnight girls!" She hollered over her shoulder as she opened the door. "And Himeno…I hope that one day you will be able to call me mom." An unseen tear slid down her face as she exited the girl's bedroom gently closing the door when she left.

An awkward silence was all that remained after Natsue's presence was gone leaving only Mayune in the bedroom as Himeno quietly shut the balcony doors. Making a quick survey of the bedroom, Mayune glanced from the bedroom door, to Mawata's bed, and finally to the balcony doors before she huffed as she found it boring being practically alone in the room with no one to talk to or tease. Turning toward her unmade bed, she stomped across the room, plopped herself on her bed, and pulled the covers over her body. As she made herself comfortable in her small bed, she glanced one more time at the double doors leading outside before sleep took a hold of her.

Now if anyone were to observe this family from an outside point of view many would believe that the behavior of this family was indeed odd and quite dysfunctional with loads of spite to it. But what did make this family unique though was the history behind them that involved the legendary Hayate and the Lost Leafe Brothers. Yes in this very abode it was Hayate who made contact with the two girls in the story that many have read about over and over.

But as for the young girls sharing a single bedroom tonight was going to be a different night for them because a certain visitor was going to enter their lives and forever change them.

While the two step-sisters were fast asleep in their beds, the other girl Himeno was outside on the balcony gazing at the stars above. Beside Himeno was a pottery plant with beautiful pink flowers blooming inside of it. A small smile lit up her face when she turned her head in the direction of the plant.

"Hi mom." Himeno said speaking to the plant as if it were an actual person standing next to her. But regardless of how odd it looked, she still continued to speak with the pink flowers. "I know you must be furious with me on how I treat my new family but it's just that they don't understand me or even bother to try." Stopping in the middle of her speech, she shifted her gaze back to the twinkling stars above her.

"Alright so maybe they might care about me in their own way…but I just wish that they would take the time to notice whenever something disturbs me and know not to pester me." Chuckling to herself, she dropped her bottom on the balcony floor as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "You know sometimes I wish I could escape this reality and be in a place where I belong. Some place where people could understand me and care about me." Pausing once again in her speech, she averted her eyes toward her precious pink flowers with a small smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes. "But I don't believe a place like that could possibly exist." With that said, her eyes watered over with tears and it was seconds later when she burst into an uncontrollable crying fit.

Meanwhile the night wind had picked up in speed causing the redhead to shiver and tighten her arms around her body even more. As time passed by, eventually her crying ceased as she stood up. But when she did suddenly without realizing it, she began rocking herself back and forth while she hummed a tune inside her head. At first she only hummed but as the song progressed she began to sing the rest of it out loud.

"_Is an angel watching closely over me?_

_Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me but_

_There's a hole within my soul_

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me? _

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_I wish then for a chance to see_

_Now all I need (desperately)_

_Is my star to come."_

A smile graced her tear stricken countenance as the song brought her back memories of her mother before she passed away. Of course she hardly had any memories of her time together with her mom due to her being only five, she still cherished those few moments so much so that she even nurtured and cared greatly for the flowers that her mother and her had planted together.

Beyond the small two story house a bell rang in the distance signaling to the people living in the town that it was midnight. A yawn escaped past her parted lips as Himeno slumped to the balcony floor once again too tired to open the doors and crawl back into her warm comfy bed. It wasn't much longer after the bell had rang when the teenager fell asleep out there with the cold wind sweeping across her exposed face.

Around twelve thirty something peculiar happened. In the span of thirty minutes, the sky had darkened over with looming clouds covering the once starlit canvas as the wind itself had died down to a slow breeze. It was at this precise point in time that a boy that appeared no older than an adult flew from the very sky and descended upon the very abode where the family lived.

How weird of a circumstance was it to see a boy swoop down from the sky and land on a single household unscathed? Of course if anyone were to see this display they would either assume that they have gone mad or there was a great deal of magic in order for the young man to be able to fly.

Behind the young lad tagging closely beside him was a queer looking bird with short stubby wings and a small bird body that was pink. But what made this tiny bird even more bizarre was the trail of golden dust it left behind when it passed by. As the two neared the house, the boy immediately spotted a girl sleeping soundly on the balcony floor. Worry etched itself on the young man's countenance as he dropped down on the balcony in order to examine her.

"Hmm…I wonder what she's doing sleeping outside like this." The boy asked the bird who merely chirped as its response. Turning back to the sleeping girl, he quietly raised his hand and gently pushed the hair away from her visage and froze.

There right in front in of him was a beautiful girl about the same age as him with short red hair in yellow and green flowery pajamas. Inside his chest cavity his heartbeat pounded rapidly as his eyes widen at the sudden realization of who he thought was laying on that vary balcony. A huge smile broke out onto his face as he ushered the bird toward the sleeping girl.

"Tyipi it's her, though her hair is a bit shorter. It's Ayame."

As if those words were like a magic spell casted upon the slumbering girl, Himeno's reddish brown hues slowly fluttered open. Not seeing the teenager beside her, she obliviously stretched her sore limbs in front of the boy's face. A blush crept up on his face when her pale hand grazed his face before returning to the girl. In the moment when Himeno brought back her arm, she became well aware that she was no longer alone. Cautiously she turned her head in the direction where she felt somebody's presence and immediately took a sharp intake of breath. And almost instantaneously like a basic instinct, the boy covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shh keep your voice down; we don't want to wake up anyone." Struggling slightly with his hand over her mouth, she wrenched it off her face and glared daggers at the boy.

"Look buddy I don't see how you have any right to tell me what to do considering how you broke into my house." Jabbing the boy in the chest multiple times with her index finger, the young man grabbed her hand in order to stop her from further injuring him.

"Ouch! Would you stop doing that Ayame?" The young lad cried while he tenderly rubbed the spot where she kept poking him. While he was tending to his "injury," Himeno's eyes widen at the mention of her late mother's name.

"_How does he know my mother? Was she friend's with this creep?" _ Halting her train of thought, she glanced back at the teenager who was still rubbing his chest and cursing profusely. Immediately she let that idea slide as she furiously shook her head. _'Nah I don't believe my mom would be friends with him and besides he looks about the same age as me."_

"So how do you know my mother?" Himeno asked tilting her head to the side. This question of course had caught the boy off guard because the next second he had let go of her hand and stumbled over his own two feet landing roughly on the ground.

"Your mother!" He shouted out loud not realizing how high he was raising it as his head hit the balcony doors. However when he did hit his head, he didn't even bother to nurse his head like he had done with his chest, instead his facial expression faltered into a frown. "I guess she really did get married after all." Chuckling to himself, the boy sheepishly scratched the nape of his neck as a long silence followed soon after making Himeno feel unusually uncomfortable.

Although Himeno was accustomed to awkward silences within her family, it was a tad bit odd to have one with a complete stranger. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but for some reason, it was rather difficult for her to remain quiet with him. When she was just about ready to speak to him again, he was the one however who beat her to it.

"So what's your name?"

"Huh?" The redhead blinked out of her stupor to look at the young man. It was quite peculiar that one minute there was silence and gloom and the next second he decides to play twenty questions. Just what was up with this guy? Feeling a bit peeved for being interrupted, Himeno curled her fists and abruptly stood up.

"Hey I can say the same to you? Just who on earth are you?" She replied which resulted in her receiving a smirk from him. After being laid sprawled out on the floor due to his nasty fall, he stood up proudly jutting his thumb at himself as he spoke.

"I'm Hayate leader of the Leafe Lost Boys and this is Tyipi." His grin if possible grew wider as the girl stared at him flabbergasted.

"You can't serious!" She shouted as she threw her hands up in the air. "I mean I know that my mother read me stories about you guys but seeing you now…I think I've gone mad." As she ranted, she began pacing back and forth on the small balcony. "I know I must be dreaming right now, that's it I am going to wake myself up and everything will be back to normal because I know for a fact that this is all-"

At the end of her sentence it was cut off by Hayate's hands covering her mouth once again. Thrashing and grunting underneath his hands, she glared at him with venom in her eyes. Unfortunately this did not faze the teenager in the least because he on the other hand returned her glare with a fierce intensity.

"If you ever utter a single word about not believing in me, Tyipi, or my brothers we will die a horrendously slow and painful death." Releasing his hold on Himeno he finally opened the balcony doors and slipped in along with Tyipi leaving her once again confused and itching to ask more questions. Following quickly after him, she shut the doors behind her.

"Why would you all die if I say-" Instantly the boy turned back toward Himeno half expecting her to say those dreaded words. But as for Himeno who was a tiny bit scared of chancing it, she avoided saying it as she swallowed her original words before speaking. "If I say anything about 'that?'"

The cautiousness that surrounded Hayate simmered away as he gave her a warm smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the slightest clue actually. Now are you going to tell me your name?"

The smile he gave Himeno was contagious as she too returned it. Lifting her hand up to shake his hand, she said her name. "I'm Himeno Awayuki." His hand went into hers as they both gently shook hands. When they retracted their hands from each other, Hayate asked her another question?

"So if you're her daughter, where is your mother and father?"

The grin that was on her visage immediately drooped at the mention of her parents as the atmosphere around them grew deathly cold. Refusing to meet his eyes, she averted hers elsewhere when she told him the news.

"Well my father is away on a publishing tour for his newest book and my mother-" A pause followed soon afterwards leaving the teenager anxious and wondering just what on earth she going to say about Ayame. Deciding to ask her about her mother, Himeno spoke at last. "She passed away when I was only five." A single tear cascaded down her cheek went unnoticed as the boy approached her with a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe she's gone. To me it seems she only left NeverNeverLeafina for a couple years but now I can never see her again." A puzzled look appeared on her face after Hayate's comment as she stepped toward the sullen boy. As she did this, Tyipi the bird that came with the young man grew angry and possessive the more she got closer to Hayate.

"You mean my mother actually had adventures with you and your brothers?" Shifting his gaze to meet hers, Hayate was quite surprised and intrigued to see her eyes filled with desire and desperation and how bright her eyes lit up. In a small portion of his heart he yarned to see this depressed girl be happy beyond belief but at the same time…it also gave him grieve to see the very same pair of irises that Ayame also possessed. Shaking his thoughts aside, he brought himself to the present world in order to answer her question.

"Yes she did many times in fact and so did your aunt who is now our-" His words were cut off when Himeno clamped her hands around his wrists as she excitingly bounced up and down.

"So the legend is true about you guys. I am so relieved because up until I was five years old I thought the stories were just fairy tales." She stopped jumping at once to catch her breath and smile brightly at Hayate. The teen bashfully tried to steer his vision away from her intense grin but it was incredibly hard to do. It was even more impossible for him when she closed the gape between them even more when she gave him a hug. "But they are real and thanks to you appearing I can finally-Hey!"

In that moment, the little bird flew toward her and began pecking repeatedly at her head in hopes of separating the two. Tyipi's plan succeeded as Himeno removed herself off of Hayate's body and was now trying to shroud her head with her arms.

"Ow please Tyipi can you stop pecking my head?" Her screams were in vain as the tiny bird continued to assault the poor girl's head as Hayate getting over the intentional shock tried to help her out.

Of course while this commotion was occurring, one of Himeno's stepsisters stirred in their sleep. Growling vexingly at the loud noise, the girl grabbed the first thing she could throw in her rage. And the object that she hurled was the pillow that she was sleeping with. A groan followed right after as she screeched at whoever disturbed her sleep.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH SO I CAN GET SOME MUST NEEDED BEAUTY REST?" Brown irises blinked open as Mayune took a look around the room to see whoever woke her up.

Stumbling only slightly Himeno regained her composure as she glared at Mayune. It was bad enough that she was pecked by a little pink bird; but now she even had a pillow hurled at her even! But before Himeno even had the chance to say anything to her stepsister Mayune finally spotted Hayate. Imaginary hearts clouded her eyesight as she took a good gander at the young lad.

While his clothing was rather funny looking almost like a uniform of some kind only it was blue with a red collar with yellow trim and a white cloth belt wrapped around his waist along with long white boots and black pants, his face was clean showing no signs of facial hair as the boy's irises were deep blue almost a sapphire color but as for his hair it was also a dark blue with hints of violet in it worn long past his shoulders in a low ponytail.

"Oh my Himeno who is this handsome boy you snuck into our house. You know how mother doesn't approve." Springing from her bed, she hastily tossed the covers off her as she practically glomped Hayate. Bewildered by the sudden attack, he wasn't expecting the extra weight added onto his body and therefore he lost his balance and fell.

This loud crash thus made a chain reaction because the next person to awaken from their slumber was none other than Mawata. After hearing the fall, the young girl reached out and flipped on her lamp but when she turned toward the commotion she wasn't expecting to see her two sisters awake and one of them fondling up a teenage boy.

"Can anyone mind explaining to me what on earth is going on?" Quirking a brown eyebrow at the threesome, Hayate took this opportunity to push the blonde off of him.

"Yes, yes I can." Standing to his full height, he proudly flashed the girl a brilliant pearly white smile as he said his name. "I'm Hayate leader of the Leafe Lost Boys." When he said that, he was stunned by what Mawata had to say next.

Quietly she watched Hayate proclaim who he was but unlike Himeno who was shocked about the news, Mawata just blankly stared at him as if to question him about why his name was such a big deal. Folding her arms across her chest, she sighed exasperatedly before she spoke.

"Ok so do you expect me to jump with jubilation after hearing your name?"

Mayune and Himeno's mouth gaped open at her question. How could Mawata be so tranquil about this predicament when it is the "Hayate" from Kaoru's storybooks standing right in front of them? But by the look on her countenance it was clearly apparent that their little sister didn't think the same way as them.

Feeling unusually bashful about this odd inquiry being thrown at him, Hayate sheepishly scratched the nape of his neck as he replied. "Uh…I guess not but…I just assumed that since the tulip head over there knows about us, I thought you two did as well." Pointing at the girl he now referred to as "tulip head," the said girl fumed with pent up rage.

"TULIP HEAD? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TULIP HEAD?"

"Obviously you considering that your hair resembles an upside down tulip

A cocky smirk graced the young man's lips as a roar of laughter soon followed after. Mayune the only one who found their confrontation humorous clutched the sides of her stomach as she made a remark.

"Of course he means you idiot, Kami why didn't I think of that clever nickname for you?"

A vicious grin grew on Himeno's visage as both Hayate and Mayune were too ignorant to notice. Raising her right leg just above her torso, she put a lot of force into her foot and slammed it on the carpeted floor causing the room to shake quite well. The two teasing Himeno ceased their taunting to stare at her apprehensively. Once she got their undivided attention, the smile she wore had fallen to a frown.

"IS THIS THE REASON WHY YOU DECIDED TO COME HERE FROM NEVERNEVERLEAFINA, TO INSULT OTHERS?"

Her hands tightened into fists as she glared at Hayate expecting him to answer her. But when he did decide to speak, he too raised his voice to match hers.

"NO I CAME HERE TO SEE AY-nevermind." Silencing of that last comment, Hayate turned his gaze away from Himeno with the very same frown across his face. A tiny silence transpires between them as Mawata coughed in her hand in order to draw in everyone's attention.

"As much as I do find your argument amusing, I must ask you Hayate what are you planning to do now that your plans have obviously changed?" All eyes turned in his direction including the birds as Hayate was once again stuck without an answer.

Although he came all the way from NeverNeverLeafina half expecting to see his old friend Ayame, he never would have guessed that he would run into her daughter much less find out about his old friend's death. But now that he came all this way he had no idea what he was gonna do. Placing a hand beneath his chin, he cupped it with his palm as he tried to think of what he should do. As he was pondering this thought, his feet lifted up from the ground just barely making the three girls gasp.

"L-Look his feet aren't touching the ground!" Mayune said shouting to everyone in the room. Lifting her slightly shaky hand, she pointed at her sister. "So now do you believe he is real thing?" A simple shrug was Mawata's reply as her other sister watched Hayate with a trance like stare.

Though there have been guys in the past that Himeno did find remotely "attractive," never had she felt so transfixed on a boy in all her life. Sure the boy floating in front them was indeed incredibly handsome and quite mysterious yes, but aside from his good looks Himeno sensed something aching inside his very soul each time she gazed into his beautiful deep blue eyes. And it was that very gaze in which she couldn't tear herself away from that drove her crazy with lingering thoughts of what could be plaguing him so. As she let her mind wonder on that subject, her thoughts however were interrupted by her stepsister's whining.

"meno….Himeno. Hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her daze, she focused her attention on Mayune. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention could you repeat what you just said?"

A growl was heard soon after as Mayune pulled at her long hair frustrated by her stepsister. Taking a few seconds to calm down, she repeated what she had just told Himeno.

"I was just informing you that Hayate made a decision and said that we can all go with him to NeverNeverLeafina."

"He What?" Shifting her eyes from Mayune to the handsome boy near the balcony doors, Himeno's eyes widen in surprise. Hesitantly taking a few strides toward the balcony doors, Himeno pulled her hair behind her ears as she looked up at him. Opening her mouth to speak, she questioned the boy inside the room. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean if it bothers you then you can say s-" Without letting her finish, he answered for her. 

"It's no big deal and besides your sister over there sort of pleaded with me to take her to NeverNeverLeafina. So I thought why not let you guys come along considering I came all the way here anyway." Folding his arms across his chest, he turned his head into her direction as Himeno fumed at his arrogance.

"Well isn't that rather courteous of you but there is just one problem…how are we going to get there?" Making a flying gesture to Hayate, the boy merely smirked as he approached her.

"Well that's easy tulip head, you fly." As if to prove his point, he gently lifted his body off the ground and began flying around in circles inside their bedroom. Of course by doing this "simple" task, he only enraged Himeno even more. Ignoring the little nickname he gave her, she shot Hayate an icy glare as she marched to her bed and stood up on it in order to speak to him eye to eye.

"And how pray to tell are we going to fly? We don't have wings and we certainly don't have anything to help us fly." As she spoke this her hands automatically went to her hips as Hayate chuckled at her actions. Slowing down his pace, he stopped his endless circling as he gently descended back down landing softly on one of the beds in the room.

"Oh that's easy. Didn't you read or hear stories about me?" Pausing in the middle of his speech, he looked around the bedroom to see if anyone knew the answer, but by the facial expressions they were giving him it was obvious that they didn't. Sighing to himself, he put a smile back on his face as he processed. "All you need is faith, trust, and-"

"Oh I know, you need magical dust correct. I am right yes?" Mayune asked enthusiastically clapping her hands together as her sister Mawata snorted at her childish antics.

"See your sister knows." Hayate said pointing to Mayune. However as soon as he said this, there was one person who thought it would be better if they corrected him.

"Actually Mayune is my sister, Himeno is our stepsister." Mawata said interjecting herself into the conversation after being so quiet for so long. After hearing the news, Hayate's nose crinkled at the mention of another piece of information he mistook as he once again returned to the main topic at hand.

"Ok my mistake, so what do you say girls huh let's all go to NeverNeverLeafina!" Jumping off the bed he was recently on, he motioned to the balcony doors that he came from. In an instant, Mayune was the first to agree.

"I'll be definitely glad to go so long as you will accompany us that is." Batting her long lashes at the blue haired youth, he cringed at her flirtatious gesture. The next one to agree with going to NeverNeverLeafina was Mawata who seemed alright with the idea.

"Sure why not, I mean we have nothing better to do here anyway besides sleeping." Pulling her arms toward the ceiling, she stretched her arms until she heard a nice pop come from them as she too stood and strolled toward the door where the boy was waiting. The last girl who hadn't said an answer looked onward with a far off look upon her features.

"Himeno…" Hayate questioned. "Would you like to come?" Reaching out to the redhead, he offered Himeno his hand to take. Her eyes looked misted over with confusion and worry upon observing his outstretched hand as she walked toward Hayate. But hidden beneath all that, the boy could clearly see a determined girl with a hint of a thrill seeker inside those eyes of hers. And it was for that reason why he secretly wanted her to come along with him. As if his thoughts were spoken out loud, he extended his arm further only for it to be accepted with her extended hand. A glorious smile graced her lips as she finally gave him the answer he was hoping for.

"Yes…" A smile was returned to the girl as he hollered over his shoulder for Tyipi.

"Tyipi can you come over here?" At once the pink bird that went unnoticed fluttered in his direction with a gleeful chirp in its voice. However when it spotted Hayate's hand intertwined with another's, the bird immediately became vexed. Swooping down to the unknown hand, the bird once again assaulted poor Himeno once more.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Himeno shouted as she pulled her hand from Hayate's as she covered her head once more. As she was being attacked, she peered out of the corner of her eye to look at Hayate. "Is Tyipi always like this with strangers?" Himeno manage to say amongst the loud chirping and her screaming. While she was busy defending herself, Hayate took liberty of trying to pry the tiny bird off of her.

"Well it happens most of the time but mostly with me instead of my brothers for some strange reason. HEY TYIPI WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" As soon as Hayate raised his voice, the bird quit its attack as it stared up at Hayate in an almost innocent sort of way. Upon seeing that expression, Hayate groaned underneath his breath as well as mutter a _"what am I going to do with you?"_ to Tyipi. As everything finally settled down, Hayate looked at the bird and asked it a question.

"Tyipi, I know that you it hate it when I ask this question but…I need you to give them a little bit of your magical dust."

The chirpy atmosphere that surrounded Tyipi turned cold as it stared at Hayate with a look of disbelief. A glare was shot at the youth as the bird appeared to pout at Hayate's request. Of course this little reaction didn't settle to well with the boy because at that moment he grabbed the pink bird and returned the glare as he cupped his hand over the bird and whispered something in Tyipi's ear.

The girls watched the scene with curiosity as they each creped closer to the two in hopes of listening in on the conversation. However once they got close enough, they all realized that they couldn't comprehend a thing they said because they couldn't speak bird. They each sighed exasperatedly as they gave up on eavesdropping as the girls quietly returned to their spot that they left behind. It was not even a minute after they gave up spying on Hayate when the boy himself finally spoke to them.

"Alright girls Tyipi said that its fine. OK TYIPI, GIVE THEM WHAT YOU GOT!"

Once Hayate gave the tiny bird the signal, Tyipi chirped at the command as it flew around the girls in a begrudgingly manner. As it flew, a magical cloud of golden dust formed around Himeno, Mayune, and Mawata as one by one they each ascended from the ground. Huge smiles were on the girls' faces as Mayune and Mawata glided across the bedroom laughing with glee as Himeno on the other hand had trouble with getting off the ground.

Squinting her pink irises shut, Himeno tried to fly like her stepsisters. But each time she lifted herself off the ground, she instantly came crashing down to earth. A pout formed on her lips as she desperately tried once again to take flight but each time the results were the same.

In the corner of the bedroom, the blue haired teenager watched as Himeno tried to take off from the ground only to fail once again. His heart ached for the girl who seemed quite determined to fly though he couldn't understand this emotion himself. After seeing numerous children in his life try to fly, never before had Hayate witness anyone struggle as much as her. A frown displayed itself on his normally cheerful visage as he silently approached her. And without giving the girl a fair warning, he scooped her up into his arms.

"HAYATE PUT ME DOWN! I CAN LEARN HOW TO FLY ALL BY MYSELF SO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Flustered by this sudden action befalling her, a blush tinted her cheeks as she thrashed around in his hold.

"It's alright; you can probably learn how to fly once we get there to NeverNeverLeafina. Now come on, we must go there now!" Grunting after exhausting herself with all the thrashing around, Himeno tilted her head upward.

"I appreciate the offer but…can you put me down." Her blush if possible, brightened in color as Hayate got the hint.

"Alright then." He said as he slipped his arms off of her causing her to fall to the floor. An "ouch" followed after the fall as Himeno glared daggers at the teenager.

"Hey couldn't you have gently put me down instead of carelessly dropping me to the floor like a sack of potatoes?" A huff was thrown her way as Hayate crossed his arms.

"Well you did say to put you down tulip head. You weren't very specific about it."

"TULIP HEAD!" Her fists balled as she rose from the ground. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT? CAN'T YOU PRONOUNCE MY NAME IT IS HI-ME-NO!" Jutting a finger in his face, she poked his cheek when she slowly pronounced her name to him. Unfortunately when she did this, the boy grabbed her arm about ready to tell her off when someone intervened.

"Umm…Hayate I do believe you said that we should hurry if we want to go to NeverNeverLeafina."

Halting in the midst of their argument, Hayate and Himeno turned in the direction of where the voice came from and immediately they their countenances turned red. They pulled themselves away from each other as they both looked anywhere but at the person whom they were fighting with. A chuckle was heard as the pair saw Mayune once again laugh at their childish behavior.

"Oh Himeno you really should control that temper of yours, I mean it is very unattractive to the opposite sex. How on earth are you going to find a guy with that rage of yours?" Her laughter only increased as she fell to the floor clutching her sides however this reaction only erupted her stepsister into a blazing rage.

"WHAT….DID…YOU….SAY!" Himeno shouted causing an ominous aura around the entire room. Upon sensing the dangerous aura, the three cowardly back away from the girl. Even Tyipi the bird that had just minutes ago been pecking her head was scared of Himeno's enormous temper. But out of the scared bunch only one had the guts to speak Himeno.

"Himeno…I do believe that it is about time that we should really be going now." Mawata said as she bravely stepped toward her sister. Hayate and Mayune merely gasped when she sauntered toward the redhead as if she were taking a stroll through the park. And when she finally stopped in front of her, Mawata gently bent the girl down in order to whisper something secretive for Himeno's ears only.

This response of course made the bird curious as it tried to listen in on their conversation however when Tyipi was getting ready to go over through and eavesdrops Hayate grabbed the bird. The bird chirped in protest as it gave the boy a glare which was ignored and instead his attention was directed at Mawata and Himeno from afar. A sad chirp came from Tyipi as it watched Hayate stare intently at the two girls before the girls finally pulled apart. However when they separated there was something peculiar with Himeno's attitude. Instead of the scowl that Himeno had on her visage just a few seconds ago, it was now replaced with a coy disposition.

"Your right Mawata, I guess I have no choice in this matter." With a heavy sigh and a stagger in her step, she approached Hayate. A beautiful shade of red tinted her cheeks as she raised her hand for him to take. "Alright Hayate you can take me but you will have to hold my hand ok?" A loud pounding resounded in her chest as she closed her eyes and waited for his answer. Although she couldn't fathom why her heart was racing, her insides however were screaming _"you idiot"_ repeatedly in her head. However when he reached out and grabbed her hand, she was very surprised by his actions. Flabbergasted by this response, she opened her eyes to see his reaction.

But when she did however open her eyes, she was shocked to see his cheeks were just as red as hers. A question arose inside her head that she wanted to ask him but alas as soon as she opened her mouth, the boy had shot through the air at lightening speed along with her stepsisters.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Himeno screamed as her body was lifted from the ground. Her grip tightened around his wrist as she past by numerous rooftops and little cottage shops below.

Although she was definitely scared of being up so high at the same time, Himeno liked the feeling of flying. From the way the cool breeze hit her face, to the twinkling stars above, she was at awe from the beauty of the city. As time seem to pass by, she slowly loosened her hold on Hayate's wrist as her fears seem to vanish upon admiring the beauty of her hometown below her.

While Himeno was transfixed on the sightseeing, she failed to notice the small smirk Hayate was giving her or the slight pull of her body being pulled toward his. But as for the trio Mawata, Mayune, and Tyipi who were flying a few yards behind them, they clearly witnessed Hayate pull Himeno close. A growl and a loud chirp went unnoticed to the couple in front of them.

As Mayune swear under her breath and Tyipi glare angrily at Hayate and Himeno, Mawata on the other hand found this situation quite amusing. Turning her head slightly in order to muffle her laughter, Mawata looked up at the stars above and thought, _"Although we are leaving our home in order to go on an adventure, I can already predict how marvelous this adventure will be for the three of us." _

And with that as her final thought, Hayate hollered over his shoulder and told the two stepsisters to hold onto him because NeverNeverLeafina was full speed ahead. One by one, the girls latched onto the blue haired teenager as they all braced themselves for the fast trip to NeverNeverLeafina.

Ok folks this is the end of the first chapter of this fic. and I hope that all of you have enjoyed my new story so far. But as for a future warning, I don't know when I'll be updating this story because I really need to update two of my old stories I still haven't updated yet. Like for example…Pretear and the Seven Children. But for now I hope you enjoyed something new to read until I can manage to get the other two updated as well.

Well until next time guys. Ja'ne. And the next chapter that I will update for this will be called: Enter Captain Takako and the Leafe Lost Brothers.

Signing off!

P.s. the hair colors are wrong because they have a purpose in the later chapters ahead!


End file.
